Of Wine and Revenge
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: A fifteen year old wizard with burgundy hair and bizarre green eyes tells you the TRUE tale revolving around the Malfoy family. It has comedy, tragedy, intrigue, drama, irony, betrayal, mystery, death, revenge and perversion. Unique POV and ending. DM/HG.
1. Fox Hunt

Chapter 1 – Fox Hunt

After one year, you and your friend Leland have returned to London. Hob-knobbing across the Americas cost more money than expected but you still have some funds left because you both decided not to stay at the finest establishments. Leland is none the worse for wear, his brown hair has a couple greys popping in but that's due to the amount of partying you both did. His brown eyes aren't really wrinkled but he does have a tired look about him. Many think you are brothers because you both look similar in a non-descript, easy to blend in sort of way. While he has a little more of a build, at least your two inches taller than him. Your clothing is a little bit better than what you normally, more middle class. Of course, Knockturn Alley is more your style. After perusing through Diaigon Alley, you head to your favorite pub, Doppler's Dive.

On this balmy Wednesday evening, in the small cigar smoke filled pub, you see the regular riff-raff who also wish to remain anonymous. Not much has changed this past year: same wooden furnishings but a little more worn. After you finish your first ale which seemed a little watered down, a young wizard, maybe fifteen or so with very dark claret hair and eerily vibrant green eyes strolls in carry a duffle bag. From his rather expensive looking clothing, he looks like an easy mark. Leland nudges you. You can tell he's thinking the same thing. "We can follow him once he leaves." You nod in agreement.

Throwing a handful of gold galleons on the bar, the young wizard cheerfully looks out into the crowd. "For the next two hours, Rodnik Russian vodka is on me! Everyone, cheers!" The elderly bartender grins heartily, since the young wizard ordered the best and most expensive vodka around.

Leland nudges you again. "This is going to be really easy."

You wave the boy over. "Please join us."

"Thanks. This is my first time at a place like this." With his shot of vodka in hand, he sits across from you in your booth and shows you two bottles on wine within the bag. "If you'll listen while I tell my story, I'll share this wine with you. It is Madiera wine and these two bottles have been aged for nearly 75 years. Each bottle costs over a thousand galleons. By the way, Madiera is a dessert wine, so I hope you like it sweet."

Leland nods. "We do."

"Promise you will drink both bottles with me, not leave until I finish my glass and not tell anyone anything I say. In essence, we will have a magically binding agreement." Within the bag, you hear some clinking, possibly gold galleons. "You see, I stole a bunch of money and the wine, so I'm getting rid of the evidence. I don't want you to use anything I say against me."

Leland gives you a sly look. You both know this rich kid is running away with lots of galleons: the perfect mark. "We agree."

All of you touch the tip of his wand simultaneously causing a glowing lattice to briefly surround all three of your hands: a binding agreement. "It is set, then." With one gulp, the young wizard swallows the entire shot of vodka. "By the way, how do you like the ring?" He extendeds his hand so you can see his copper ring of a fox circling his finger, with Islamic green emeralds for eyes.

"Nice," you remark. _That will fetch plenty of galleons._

"The story revolves around this ring. It has comedy, tragedy, political intrigue, drama, irony, betrayal, mystery, death, torture, perversion and a lot of revenge. Oh, I almost forgot, it also has the tragic end of a pure-blood line. To make it even more entertaining, I'll play some music on my IPOD. I'm sure you're not familiar with Muggle music so I'll let this be an introduction. First, let's start with a little My Chemical Romance and their song "Teenagers". You might agree that this song befits me considering the hoax I pulled. We'll also close the story with that one." Curiously, this tiny box the size of one third of a deck of cards bellows forth music of a large band.

"My story starts with a witch: Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa has long blond hair, blue eyes and carries herself with a very understated elegance. Though she's fifty, she looks like she's in her late thirties, with a figure a witch half her age would kill for. Lucius is a lucky wizard and he realizes that." Both Leland and you shift uncomfortably at the name Malfoy. "Don't be nervous. Lucius Malfoy is the very wizard I stole the wine and money from. Trust me; he won't be coming after it. My revenge is justified and cruel. Listen to my story and decide for yourself. Besides, you're stuck here until I finish my glass of wine, per our pact. The events began about a year ago."

Over a year ago, I helped the Malfoy family through a crisis so they decided to adopt me since I was an orphan of two years. Upon my arrival at Malfoy Manor, the thought of having Lucius Malfoy as my father horrified me. The moment I stepped in the door, Narcissa showed me to my room. "Brandon, this is your room. Our room is just down the hall. You may add to it if you like, but if you want different furniture just let me know and I'll take care of it."

My vast room included a bay window, a king bed bigger than a regular king, a triple dresser, a fireplace, two humungous lounge chairs and a master bath. All of it done in Persian indigo (a color Narcissa told me the name of) and gold, my favorite colors. Across the hall, they gave me my own study. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. This is perfect."

"Please call me Narcissa. If you wish to stay with us and you feel comfortable doing so, you may call me Mother. You may call my husband Lucius or Father, likewise." Then she invited me for tea in her den. Unlike the rest of the manor which tended to be a little dark, her study was white and silver. "I want to explain a few things about Lucius, so you will feel more comfortable. First, as you may have seen, he doesn't show emotion readily. That's the way he is and is not a reflection on you. He loves the entire family. As head of the Malfoy family, if you have any problems, he is here to help." Then she gave me a small velvet pouch. "This is your portkey. Please don't flaunt it in front of the boys. You see, they're still too young, and we think they might simply use it for quick get-aways." Draco and Hermione's two sons, Scorpius and Severus, were known to get into trouble.

That weekend, Narcissa took me for a Malfoy overhaul. Their tailor fitted me with an entirely new, very stylish, wardrobe. My new sister's parents are dentists, so my teeth are now pearly white. We followed it up with a complete physical…ugh: needles, needles and more needles. All in all, it wasn't too bad. After that weekend, I returned to school, visiting the manor sometimes for long weekends. In a couple of months, I took my finals.

"That summer, the real fun began. For this segment of my story, let's enjoy some rockabilly, some punkabilly and a little surf guitar, my favorites." Guitar rifts with a twangy but upbeat sounds eminated from the tiny box.

My first morning, we all gathered for a huge family breakfast in the grand dining hall. My new sister, Hermione, who looks just like she does on her book covers but petite, toasted to our health. She, her children, and I drank something known as an Orange Julius, like an orange milkshake but better. I noticed she winked to her husband, Draco but I didn't think much of it at the time. That afternoon, all of us who had the Juliuses felt horrible. Lucius had decided to expose us all to Vritra Pox.

Vritra Pox has very recently been shown to give immunity to Dragon Pox, once one recovers from it. Exposure to Vritra in adults only results in death for one in every ten thousand, unlike Dragon Pox, where death is certain. Only Hermione had a choice. Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco had all had Dragon Pox so they were already immune. I stayed in bed, sick and cheesed off. Narcissa played Nurse Mum to me, which I actually liked. You know its nice having someone bring you juice and soup in bed. On the second day, my fever broke, but, per Lucius' decree, all the infirm had to remain housebound for two more days. However, the Malfoy Miscreants decided to entertain me. Let me step back a moment and explain the Miscreants.

The two brothers, Scorpius and Severus, received the nickname of the Malfoy Miscreants because of all the mischievous pranks they pulled at Hogwarts. They're about nine and already can cast spells. They take a couple of classes at Hogwarts but because of their age, they only attend one month each semester under a special program. It seems that a muggle born witch and a pure-blood wizard created genius children. Anyhow, in spite of the fact that the boys seemed well-behaved for a couple of months, their reputation stuck to them. Married couples and twins don't spend as much time together as those two, but they never tire of each other. They even have secret names for each other. When they get older, I'm sure a witch will try to come between them, since it is such a classic scheme. However, she'll be shocked when they choose each other over her.

The oldest, Scorpius, is reserved and plans elaborate schemes. Strangely, for all those childish pranks, sometimes, he shows wisdom beyond his years. Oddly, he looks more like Lucius than Draco except he has his mother's eyes and curls but still with the Malfoy silver hair. His brother nicknamed him Scorch, because he flies so fast and low to the ground, that he scorches the earth. Scorpius tends to look after everyone.

The second oldest, Severus, is highly creative. Though Sev is a good kid, he can be very obnoxious which he gets from his father. I've seen some pictures of Draco as a child and Sev is the spitting image of his father growing up. Scorpius nicknamed him Forte because he's loud. Actually, he's also quite the entertainer.

"We thought you could use some company. I brought Father's CD player and a bunch of CD's. What's your pleasure?" Sev setup his DJ equipment.

"Play a variety please," I answered. "Wait a sec, your father has a CD player?"

"Yeah, because of mum he's had a little exposure to the muggle world. He loves music, just like me." Sev beamed at that admission.

"Since you're new to the family, let me give you some advice to make your life easier. First, Grandfather is like Father. If he promises a punishment, he will follow through, so behave, or at least don't get caught." Scorpius laughed, quite pleased with himself. "Also, don't argue about your punishment, because that only makes it worse, right Sev?" Sev rolled his eyes. "Second, never ever cheese off Astrum; she will get even. Sev can attest to that."

"That's the truth." Sev looked ashamed. "We all know who she takes after."

That afternoon and the next day, the boys and I read together, played some chess, and a few other games. Overall, it was nice being a pseudo uncle, big brother type to them. They even offered to induct me into the Miscreants. At the time, I couldn't understand Scorpius' comment about Astrum, because she seemed like sweet child with her curly silver hair and grey eyes. Each evening, she kissed every member of the family goodnight, including me. Later, I'll tell you all about Astrum.

Beginning that Wednesday and each one following, the three of us, Lucius, Narcissa and myself, commenced our mandatory dinners together. For the first one, we simply chatted about this, that and everything else. On the second dinner, the hammer fell.

"Brandon, as I understand it, you did very well in all your classes. However, in Dark Arts, you only did fair in field combat. Therefore, you will be joining my son and I every Saturday morning, promptly at ten, for two hours of training. Also, your memory only extends to the written word?" I nodded since my eidetic memory only extended to the written word at the time. "So that you can cultivate your skill, Monday nights, we will begin some exercises to extend your memory to images and sounds. From my research, you at one time had those abilities, but because of lack of use, they were lost. We don't want your unique gift to degrade with time." Lucius took a sip of wine. "Additionally, we will be working on your fear of snakes. Further, as Draco explained, on Thursdays, you will catalog with my daughter and I. In addition to your allowance, you will be compensated for your work. "

Without my consent, Lucius had my life planned out. Even though Lucius is in his mid fifties, he is just as imposing as ever both magically and physically, so I didn't argue. After all, I could use the money. Girlfriends tend to make that a necessity.

Then Narcissa joined in. "Tuesday mornings at nine, you will join the children and me for dance class as well as etiquette lessons. For many of the functions we attend, it is expected. On Sundays evenings, the entire family dines together. The dress is semi-formal. Within your study, you'll find a calendar of all of the functions we are expected attend. It is only once a week. You may bring a date to many of them if you like. Otherwise, you're free to do as you please, within reason, of course. Remember, we tend to be in the public eye." In the interest of world peace, I went along with the life plan.

To help with my fear of snakes, the entire family decided to join in solving my problem. At that time, simply the sight of a snake paralyzed me. As a child, I had gone to a movie location with my grandfather, and was bitten by a venomous snake. I nearly died, and it was the most agonizing experience I've ever known. Pardon me, maybe you don't have a knowledge of muggles. A movie is like a very elaborate play.

First, the children brought in their toy snakes, and would make them dance and do silly acrobatics, which eventually enabled me to be within the same room as the toys. Next, Narcissa would read with me about snakes, showing me very detailed pictures, to help me better understand them. Then, along came Draco, who, during our dueling practices, loved to command, "Serpensortia," every chance he could; even when we weren't dueling. That was great fun! Last but not least, we had Lucius' brand of psychology.

One day I opened my wardrobe and a black, fourteen foot tall king cobra leapt out at me. Yes, it raised itself that high. Moments later, Lucius stood above me, lightly slapping my face. Of all things, Lucius is an animagus. "Brandon, snap out of it." The next day, I practiced my sword fighting. When I rested, that same giant cobra slithered under the bench and sprang at me. Somehow, my hand caught Lucius' before he had a chance to slap me. "Good reflexes," he remarked. "We will do this more." We did, many, many times.

One Saturday, I was preparing for a special date with my girlfriend, so I grabbed my clothes from my wardrobe. Instead of my clothes, the giant cobra loomed in front of me. "Damn snake, I'm going to wring your neck!" Before the cobra could strike or move, I grabbed each side of its hood so it couldn't move and readied to bash its head.

Then Lucius stood before me, with my hands around his neck. "Excellent, Brandon," he remarked with a hint of a smile. "Your sword fighting has greatly enhanced your reflexes. Even Draco has a difficult time with me in that form." As he left he gave me some advice. "Better to meet your enemies with anger than with fear. However, when you see fear in their eyes, it elates you."

Not long after, I had a fencing tournament in the Muggle world, so I followed my usual routine. Let me take a moment to explain my fencing. I picked up on swords at five when my muggle grandfather taught me. Nowadays, I know may different techniques of sword fighting. It's like I'm a natural.

The evening before, I had a very well balanced meal, read a book, and an hour before bed, drank one shot of Rodnik vodka to help me sleep." Leland seemed taken aback at that comment, just like you. "Don't give me that look. Most teenagers do it at parties to impress their peers. Peer pressure is entirely the wrong reason to do something, and I never have succumbed to it. I only do things because I want to. Also, I have my shot only before a tournament. One bottle lasts over a year, which is a good thing, since I only like Rodnik.

That day I did brilliantly, first in my age class. Afterwards, I sat on the grounds of the manor, all alone, and treated myself to the one vice I allow myself to have, even if it is only five times a year. Addiction is horrible, but withdrawal is worse, so like I said before, I ensure I never get addicted to anything. Moreover, I never even considered, nor will I ever experiment with, illegal potions.

"Brandon, what do you think you are doing?" Lucius snatched my clove cigarette from my hand. "You are too young for this. What you do when you are an adult is your business, but until then it is mine. Give me the rest of them."

"No, I won't." Then he levitated them from my pocket and apparated into the manner, going for my stash. Once I got to my room, he had my two cartons of cloves and my half a bottle of Rodnik vodka. "Give those back to me. They're mine!"

"As long as you live in my house, you obey my rules. Underage smoking and drinking are forbidden."

"Fine! Then maybe I shouldn't live here anymore! It's not as if you're my real family!"

"In another month, you will be. The adoption papers will be finalized then." Casually, Lucius strolled into his study.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I'm not superior as a wizard by skill or strength! Moreover, my parents were never married so not only am I a Mudblood, but I'm a bastard as well!"

"Stifle yourself and sit down," he calmly ordered from behind his desk. "I know more about you then you know about yourself." He removed a thick file from his desk. "Hogwarts didn't even have this. Your grandfather's name was Ivan Gold, an adopted name for his career. His real name was Ivan Golubev. Your mother's name was Veronika Golubev. Your mother had returned to Russia three years before you were born. You were born in Chelyabinsk, Russia, in a Muggle hospital. Your father was listed as unknown. Your birth name is Boleslav Golubev. They called you Brandon, since it sounds more British. Very soon after your birth, your mother moved to London. The man you thought was your father, was a lover she met in London when you were two. Basslethorn was the name of your mother's lover. As far as I can tell, the name was simply used, without a formal adoption or marriage." He slid the file to me. "You're welcome to verify it, but on my honor I speak the truth."

"I believe you. My father was probably some pure-blood ashamed of his mistake. Are you trying to correct a mistake? If not, why do you want to adopt me?"

"I'm not trying to correct a mistake. As far as your lineage goes, I do not know of any particular family in that region. For all I know, your biological father could be a Muggle. As to why I'm adopting you; the entire family came to care about you when you helped us during that crisis, as well as during the time you have spent with us since. Until today, we thought you felt the same way."

I shrugged. "I don't like all these rules. If you cared so much, you wouldn't be so strict."

"Draco is very strict with his children. Do you think he doesn't care for them?" I shrugged. "I'm preparing you for the harsh world out there. Maybe you should go to your room and think about it?"

Not only did Lucius confirm my illegitimacy, but now I wasn't who I thought I was by name, or by nationality. I stormed into my room and slammed the door. How dare he investigate my past! Ignorance was such bliss. Then he told me I needed discipline. After all, didn't I do everything asked of me without argument? Considering his past, how could he, of all wizards, criticize? Lucius Malfoy acted exactly like I had expected him to. However, Narcissa made life at Malfoy Manor tolerable.


	2. Sweet As Clove

Chapter 2 Sweet As Clove

"Now that the old school music is finished, let me play some more modern tunes. I think the music sets some of the story's mood. Now, back to my story."

Shortly thereafter, Narcissa knocked on my door. "Brandon, I heard the fight. Are you alright?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow but I want my cigarettes and vodka back."

Then she sat on the bed next to me. "We don't want you to leave. Maybe we're not your family by blood but we are your family now and there are certain rules. For two years now, you haven't had any rules other than school rules. Now you have more rules that are strictly enforced. I know it takes a little getting used to. I never figured you for a smoker and a drinker."

"I'm not an addict if that's what you're thinking. I have a shot of vodka at night before a tournament and I have a clove only on very special occasions, like a half dozen a year. Both are very expensive. The cloves are imported and not made any more. I don't know why he got so angry since I can have a glass of wine with dinner if I want."

"His rules are just that, but privately you may ask. Now how did you acquire such unusual tastes?"

"My grandfather liked those same brands and had that same philosophy." Then she gave me the mum hug. The one that says even though you bollucksed it up, we love you and everything will be fine. Until then, I hadn't realized how much I needed mum hugs. Soon my curiosity about something got the best of me. "Why are the children and even Draco so formal? I mean they always say Father never dad or pop?"

"That is because within the Malfoy family's many traditions, Father is a term showing recognition and veneration for the paternal protector and provider of the family. I know Lucius is difficult sometimes but he is trying. He truly wants to good father but he will always be a bit aloof and strict. However, he does care. If you need anything, talk to him. As head of the family, the welfare of the family is his priority."

"But he's so daunting," I replied. "Besides, I really don't need much paternal guidance. I only have a few more years until I'm an adult."

"We can all use guidance from time to time and certainly a family. Maybe you don't need a father but maybe he needs a son who isn't already an adult so he can prove he is a good father. Think about it. Now, I'm going to talk to him and make sure that he doesn't destroy your cigarettes or vodka." She smiled at me very warmly. "Tomorrow he wants to discuss your career path or rather lack of one. Talk to him. He will help."

"Thanks," I replied. "By the way, what does Mother mean?"

"The same but substitute maternal. Unofficially, we add to it: To make Father bearable." Lovingly, she brushed back my hair. "When you feel better, I need to tell you some things you may not know about your biological family."

"Lucius already gave me the file."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her eyes showed genuine concern. I shook my head. "Character isn't determined by birthright or lineage. Ten years ago, the Malfoys learned that. Don't fret over the circumstances of your birth. Just remember that the Malfoy family wants to adopt you. That doesn't happen to just anyone."

The next morning, I approached the cobra in his study. "Good morning, Brandon. Narcissa explained everything to me. Everything's in my desk where it will remain until you reach adulthood. Now sit down and we'll discuss your future." I sat down and awaited his plans for me. "So what do you want to do for your career?" Lucius stared at me with those cold grey eyes of his which made me uncomfortable because he was so hard to read.

"Many reference books on obscure subjects are collections of information based on hearsay and ambiguous research from other books. Using my gifts, I would like to write on those subjects based on my own research. Also, to travel to various libraries around the world and translate researched books for use in our own libraries. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to start a career like that or even if one is possible."

"That is where I can help you. I will work on it. In the meantime, in two weeks on Tuesday, you and I will be spending the day together. Do you have any ideas where you would like to go?"

"Why are we spending the day together?"

"Because we're family now," he replied. "We should have a father-son bonding day."

"I think The Louvre has a Persian sword collection on display along with its normal collection which I have never seen. However, it's Muggle."

"Very well," he replied. "I have some Muggle clothes. Lester will make arrangements."

"Really?"

"I gave you my word."

Lucius showed exactly what the head of the Malfoy family meant. True to his word, a couple of days later, we met again. "Brandon, for the writing portion of your career, you will apprentice with Hermione for several hours during the week. When you begin your next semester, you will take a class or two, which will help your career. Narcissa designed a program for you. After you turn sixteen, Draco has arranged for you to have a part-time position in the Ministry library. I'm sure you'll do an excellent job so you can have references from both Hogwarts and the Ministry. Afterwards, we'll take it from there."

"Thank you," I said. "I have a small inheritance but I don't know how to invest it. Would you look at it and see how I should invest it?"

"Once I became your legal guardian, I did just that. Your net worth has increased by twenty percent and will increase more in the future. Since you no longer need to withdraw funds for any reason, the interest will accumulate as well." Lucius beamed with his accomplishment. "I'll bring you with me to the office tomorrow morning and show you a bit about financial management."

The next day, I saw a new side to Lucius: humorous. Astrum and I accompanied Lucius to his governor's office. The moment we arrived, Astrum ran in and hugged Lucius' assistant, a thin wizard with dark curly hair named Lester. "Lester, this is Brandon, my new son."

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shook my hand. "So, did Narcissa come to her senses during one of your prison stays?" The chalk struck one for Lester on the board behind him.

"Well Lester, I see you haven't started those comedy classes yet." Then the chalk struck one for Lucius. "By the way, how's the new office search going?" Lucius looked at me then. "I'm appointing Narcissa to the governorship since she has assumed most of the duties. It is a surprise."

"I found one near the international embassies since you are coordinating more autograph tours for your daughter as well as your international business dealings. The office is bigger than the one you have now as well as my own. Not to mention, I negotiated fifteen percent off the purchase price, even though it's prime real estate. Five percent you're kicking back to me as a bonus." Then he closed the door so Astrum couldn't hear. "I also got a tiny office next door to it for Astrum. They're installing French doors so you can keep an eye on her."

"Brilliant Lester," Lucius replied. "Since Astrum likes lavender, can you have them decorate her office appropriately?"

"I already have it underway. It will be ready next week."

"Good, I'll be sure to drop in when they are decorating my office," Lucius added.

"I'm perfectly capable of supervising the work myself," Lester replied.

"While I realize that, I don't want my office to be painted pink or chartreuse." The chalk struck one for Lucius as we went into his office.

For a few hours, Lucius taught me financial management, not enough to be a millionaire, but enough to make me successful.

At a luncheon with the Board of Governors, Lucius proudly boasted about his entire family. Because of my memory, I made one heck of a party favor as Lucius introduced his new son who had a very unique gift. Schmoozing with that crowd of rich pure-bloods made those etiquette lessons quite useful. The press tended to pop in at odd moments for quotes. However, I think the Malfoys worried about me because they kept a watchful eye on me. Narcissa warned me that if I lost them to find one of them immediately. With Lucius' silver hair and height, that was easily done. I didn't understand why at the time. At the end of the meal, he surprised Narcissa. "As many of you know, Narcissa has done a tremendous amount of work within the Governor's Office. No one realizes more than I. For that reason, I am appointing her to the office." Everyone clapped, cheered and breathed sighs of relief.

Not long after, Lucius and Narcissa battled for custody of Lester. "Lucius, I need his help since he knows that office so well."

"Mon ange, I have given you everything you have ever wanted but I will not give you Lester. One time he and I fought so he resigned for a month. Within that month, I went through four replacements. You can easily find someone who will tolerate you whereas I am not so fortunate."

"Really Lucius, your loyalty to him amazes me considering the way you two snip at each other. You're like an old married couple." She glared at him.

"Since you don't nag at me enough, I needed someone who did. Lester is my day wife." With that admission, Narcissa giggled. "How about we hire you an assistant that Lester can train and supervise? I can also have him pull duty with you on Mondays since they are the busiest."

"That sounds wonderful." Narcissa kissed his cheek.

Per Lucius' orders, I spent time with my new sister Hermione to go over writing techniques. While not a classic beauty like Narcissa, she had a unique splendor that one could call adorable while retaining a warm innocence despite three children and the Malfoy influence. During the day, she always wears that long honey colored wavy hair up, but always wears it down when her husband comes home.

With her, I felt the most at ease since she shared my enthusiasm for books, so I broached something that peaked my curiosity. "Hermione, I always thought you were liberated so why do you let Draco and Lucius boss you around?"

"Oh Brandon, they don't boss me around. Draco and I are very independent. So as a team, we have this approach. We each take a certain aspect, especially concerning our children and make decisions accordingly. For instance, I take all matters concerning their education while he takes discipline and gifts. By doing that, we each have more time for our careers and each other. If we made every decision via committee, we would have twice as much work. Further, we don't nit-pick each other's decisions."

"But the boys are in Slytherin House," I said.

"The only input Draco gave was he asked that boys not be separated because his instincts said not to, which I thoroughly agreed with. Otherwise, he said he would abide by my decision. When it came to the boys, the sorting hat popped a few threads. Scorpius would do slightly better in Ravenclaw while Sev would have done better in Hufflepuff but not vice versa. However, they would both do well in Slytherin. Family tradition and the hope that maybe they could change a few attitudes in Slytherin tipped the scales."

"As far as Father, he's more of a uniting force and guide for the family. He acts in our best interests. As my agent, he engineered it so I could have a career and be at home for my children. Hasn't he put you on the path towards your career?" I nodded. "When he approached me, he asked that I help you; he didn't order me to."

From everything I observed, she had it all and seemed quite happy. To this day, some folks think that she and Draco are together for career purposes because of the way they act in public but at home they're different. You can see how much they love each other by the way they interact. Unlike in the public eye, they're much warmer at home but its very much do to Hermione's influence. All egos are cast aside in the manor….well not so much Lucius but he's Lucius what can I say about that.

Now with Lucius adopting a new son, I wondered if Draco had truly accepted me as his little brother or if he merely said that to appease his father. One day, Draco surprised me. Privately, he held up two tickets to The Cramps concert. "Sev told me you like this sort of music so I checked it out. I like these guys too. I managed to get prime tickets for a concert tomorrow. Want to go?" Draco is practically the younger version of Lucius with the same grey eyes and silver hair, but not nearly as arrogant at home thanks to Hermione. Proud yes, but he seemed more personable.

"I'd love to but what about Sev?"

"Don't brag in front of him but I felt it might be too adult for him. I'm taking him to see a tamer group. You'll need to be my guide in the Muggle world since I'm not entirely comfortable there." The he gave me a small box containing several vials of contraceptive potion. Normally, it gets reported to the parents of a minor. "I'm the best big brother ever."

"You're really not upset about your parents adopting me?"

"No, I'm not upset. Let me explain. Growing up, my father never told me he loved me or how proud he was of any of my accomplishments. On the other hand, my mother showered me with affection and always told me how proud of me she was but it wasn't enough. For a boy, his father's pride and love is five percent more important than his mother's and vice versa for a girl. I'm not undermining each parent's role but I think it's almost biological or a rite of passage. Because I lacked it, it had a detrimental effect on me."

"While in prison, my father realized his mistakes and made amends. If I resented him now, I would waste the time that I have left with him. My father and I are now closer than ever. Often my father will recollect one of my accomplishments and tell me how proud he was. While it doesn't erase the past, it does make me feel better. Nowadays, he'll tell me how proud he is of something I've done recently. Many times it means more to me than any award."

"At first, when the family voted to adopt you, my wife and I would have acted as your parents even though we were a little young. Without prompting, my father insisted that he and my mother adopt you. In parenting you, he's seeking his own form of redemption for the mistakes he made with me. While he may not be perfect, you can rely on him; plus there's mother."

"You're right. I can tell he's trying. I'm just surprised at how everything is going so far."

Draco looked down slightly sheepish. "Honestly, there is …was a little resentment but Hermione helped me through it. Now, I look at the fact that I have something I never had before, a little brother. I can be a big brother who helps you get away with trouble instead of punishing you for getting into it."

"Alright, you're going to be an excellent big brother."

"Have some more wine." Brandon pours you and Leland more wine but not himself since his glass remains half-full.

"The next part of my story involves the youngest member of the Malfoy family as well as the oldest. There are several reasons why I group them together as you will see."


	3. Beneath the Silver Halo

Chapter 3 – Beneath the Silver Halo

"Remember when I revealed that Scorpius warned me not to anger Astrum for she will seek revenge?" You and Leland nod. "That will begin the comedy and revenge portion of my story. At first, I thought she was such a sweet child, not capable of revenge. Looking at her, anyone would think the same thing. Beneath a halo of long silver curls, her looks combined the classic beauty of Narcissa with the warmth and uniqueness of Hermione. Since we are talking about a four and a half year old witch, I'll play for you some of the sillier music Sev downloaded for me."

"First, I want to broach the subject of favoritism. Draco and Hermione absolutely don't play favorites, and discourage others from doing so. However, we shouldn't call it that. Instead, children develop a special rapport with a non-parental relative. In the case of Scorpius, his rapport is with Narcissa because, in my opinion, of his slight aloofness which is somewhat like Lucius, so she knows how to deal with him. In the case of Severus, his affinity lies with his Muggle grandparents because they opened up a world of music for him through the internet. Most surprising is the case of Astrum, because her special rapport is with Lucius. Those two are more alike than anyone cares to admit. For one thing, both have a knack for languages. At only four and a half, he already taught her French and she has quite the vocabulary. Plus, he is very protective of her, as I found out."

One morning as I left to meet my girlfriend, Astrum bolted from the direction of Lucius' study, scared. "Astrum, what's wrong?"

"I have to hide. The insufferable frog is after me. He attacks the Malfoy witches."

Now, I have heard of many monsters, which in the wizard world are real, but not the insufferable frog monster. However, I played along. "Come to my study so you can hide while I kill him."

"Magic doesn't work on him. I heard my grandfather say that." Though frightened, she went to my study.

I removed my antique silver Shashka sword from its mount. The silver fluted sword with its brass hilt and ivory handle looked impressive, and its three foot length, scary. "This sword is silver so it will kill monsters, especially frogs. You hide here and I'll get you once I've killed him."

In the kitchen, I grabbed an old rag and doused it with some cranberry juice before I went to the living room. There, I clanked the sword against some fireplace implements. When Lucius and Draco came out to see what happened, I pressed my finger to my lips to denote quiet. "Astrum thinks an insufferable frog monster is after her because he attacks Malfoy witches. This is an old trick my grandfather used to scare my monsters away. I'm using my silver sword to kill it. Afterwards, we buried it in the garden."

Draco laughed quietly while Lucius looked pensive. "If only we were so lucky," Lucius commented. "However, silver might do the trick."

"Really Father, Pierre is my friend and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that friendship."

"Don't be so naive," Lucius countered. "Once she turns sixteen, he will try to seduce her, but I will stop him."

Wiping the frog blood from my sword, I marched into my study a conquering hero. "He's dead Astrum so you can come out now."

"Thank you," she said. Before she ran down the hall, I got a hug and kiss. "Father! Grandfather! Brandon killed the frog monster!"

"The frog monster was Draco's friend Pierre who Lucius referred to as the insuffereable frog. I'll tell you more about him later." Brandon tops off both your glasses. "If her looks held true, Astrum would blossom into a witch that many wizards would pursue. The lucky wizard who caught her would have the night of his life, followed by torture and death at the hands of Lucius Malfoy."

After being at the manor for a bit, the adults wanted to go away for a couple of days, which is when I learned about the revenge of Astrum. During the day, I took the children to the park so they could play with the Potter children, who would also be there. They left me in charge of monitoring the entire gang. To add beauty to the park, Astrum planted flowers every time she went. I noticed that the flowers she had planted previously, were trampled. As I read, the boys goofed around nearby, while she planted flowers with her friend Lily Potter who is the same age. Then the culprit revealed himself.

"James Potter, I warned you to stay out of my flowers. You will suffer my revenge." She stood her ground, even though James was about three years older than she was.

"What are you going to do, use your baby wand?" James ran through the flowers again. "I'm so scared."

Though she was a little kid, she actually shook with rage. I went to stop the nonsense, when Sev stopped me. "She will get even at some point. Don't interfere with her revenge. In the meantime, Scorpius will draw James away and back to playing over here with us."

The situation diffused itself and everything returned to normal. Astrum ran back and forth with her bucket, getting water and such for her flowers. At one point, she stopped and listened to the boys in the distance. Because of her veela senses, she can hear exceptionally well. A wicked gleam appeared in her eyes, while an ever so slight half smile tugged on the left side of her mouth.

After dinner that night, Astrum seemed a little frightened. She had never been in the house without either her parents or her grandparents around. "What if I get scared? Father or Grandfather shout at the boggarts and scare them away. If I have a nightmare, I sleep next to them so they can yell before it gets to me. Since we're alone, I know a boggart will come."

"No boggarts will come in. The manor's defenses are up. If anything happens, any of us can tap the family crest and your grandfather will be home instantaneously." I could tell she still seemed frightened, and I didn't want to blow the trust the family had put in me. Moreover, letting her sleep next to me seemed creepy, so I formulated a plan. One of her favorite books was a world atlas. In it, she highlighted places she wanted to visit. One of them was Bavaria. "Astrum, why don't you read a book and I'll make sure no boggarts are around."

"Sev, go get some German music together, or at least Celtic. Scorpius, get some sleeping bags and set them up in my room and think of a nickname for Astrum, because you're inducting her into the Miscreants." The boys didn't argue. They could tell she needed cheering up.

Within my room, I placed some Bavarian hot cocoa, and opened books to pictures of the Black Forest and various buildings from that region. Then I told her to get ready for bed. The boys did likewise and came to my room first where I explained my plan.

"I planned to induct her into the Miscreants anyways," Scorpius explained. "It's better to have her with us than against us."

"That much is true," added Sev.

When Astrum came to my room to say goodnight, we welcomed her in. "Astrum, we're camping in here. We're pretending its Bavaria."

Scorpius stepped forward. "As leader of the Malfoy Miscreants, you're officially invited to join."

Astrum's Christmas came early as she clapped and giggled. "What's my nickname?"

"Phurba," Sev replied. She looked confused at that name. "Phurba is a dagger with three faces: one joyful, one calm and one wrathful."

"I love it. Now I'm part of the club." After Sev played music and Scorpius read to her, she calmed down and went to sleep on the sleeping bag.

"Alright you two, tell me why you think Astrum is so vengeful."

Scorpius started laughing. "You know how she kisses everyone goodnight?" I nodded. "Well, Sev objected because getting a kiss on the cheek from your little sister is disgusting, even though I warned him not to." Sev looked ashamed. "Well, she told him to apologize or she would have her revenge, but he refused. For a couple of nights, she stopped altogether, but with everyone. Over breakfast, Grandfather asked her why, and she said because she was disgusting. Then he asked who told her that she was disgusting. Of course, Grandfather could tell the guilty party, so Sev got to play dolls, help her braid her hair and everything girly for two days."

"To appease her, I told her she had magic kisses that made people feel better and that I was just in a mood that night. Everyone has let her believe that." Sev glanced at his sister. "I guess I haven't appreciated having a little sister but she loves us and she's alright. We have to try to include her in stuff."

Then Scorpius made sure Astrum slept before confiding her real fear. "There's thunder in the distance. Loud noises like storms frighten her. Don't let on that I told you, and please don't make fun of her." I found out later that when it stormed, Scorpius would get up and walk her to either his parents' or his grandparents' rooms. Sure enough, it stormed that night.

The next morning when I woke up, all three were in the bed with me. Scorpius held Astrum's hand during the night while she slept between the two brothers. When Sev awoke, he looked at me and laughed. "You didn't expect a Malfoy to sleep on the floor, did you? Certainly, we wouldn't let our sister sleep there."

The next day I planned to spend with my girlfriend, so I had to get rid of the children. First, I consulted Astrum's schedule. Since it was a Monday, Boyd and Lester had split her time between them because she helped them. Everyone had booked her for the rest of the week between a girls' day out with her mother, one with her grandmothers, date day with Father, playtime with Lily and playtime with Astrum's Abraxon colt, but most her days were spent between tea and business meetings with Grandfather.

The boys had some time scheduled with family but not much else. Once, Draco joked about it. "When I leave them at various folks, they always return them. I've even tried losing them in the woods, but somehow, they always manage to find their way home."

Conveniently, Draco informed me that he had given Potter the day off, and told me his method of getting the boys a sitter. I got a basket of fresh baked cookies from Tinkey and had Tarooj fly us to Potter's house. I gave the boys the basket of cookies, and listened at the door to make sure Harry was there. Quickly, I knocked just before Tarooj levitated me to the roof where I hid.

The door opened. "Hello Uncle Harry, we're here for our play date. We brought fresh cookies."

"Come in," he said rather perturbed as he closed the door. "Draco! I know you're somewhere laughing, but this is really pissing me off. I'm tired of you dropping off your children like I'm your personal babysitter. It's not funny you giving them cookies so they're all hopped up on sugar either."

That evening we camped in France. Because my curiosity got the better of me, I asked Astrum about her business meetings and teas with her grandfather. "During tea, he teaches me to speak a different language. I can speak French fluently and I'm learning German. Grandfather speaks many languages since he can learn them quickly. Before our business meetings, he'll teach me about the person he's meeting with so I can say something cute. That helps him with business. Right now, Grandfather is becoming a mogul."

"Do you know what a mogul is?"

"Of course, I learn a new word every day. A mogul controls the newspapers. Grandfather can make them print what he tells them to." With a Shirley Temple smile, Phurba went to sleep.

The next morning, the rest of the family returned home and thanked me for doing such a great job babysitting. Because everything went well, I earned their trust.

Two nights later, I enjoyed a date with my girlfriend only to be grilled by Lucius when I got home. "Where were you?"

"On a date with my girlfriend," I answered.

"You are now a member of not only my family but a famous family as well. Due to your age, you have considerable freedom. With that freedom comes responsibility; you are to tell me where you're going. If you are kidnapped or disappear, we will know where to look. If you do that again, Draco and I will join you on your date and we will make it an unforgettable evening. By the way, your curfew is midnight."

"Why will Draco be there?"

"In preparation for when his children become teenagers." Calmly, Lucius made some notes on his calendar. "By the way, I will teaching you what to do in case you're kidnapped."

"Does that even happen anymore?"

"Yes, the boys were kidnapped not long ago. The lessons I taught them helped."

"But I never saw anything in the newspaper," I replied. "What happened?"

"I influence the newspapers. As to the boys, they were returned."

"More wine?" Brandon filled his guests' glasses. "Now, I'll tell you about the vengeful face of Phurba which nearly launched the third wizard war."

That Saturday, the entire family readied to go to the symphony. Not only were we in for a symphony of music, but also a symphony of well-orchestrated revenge.

I had trouble with my tie so I sought Narcissa. When I found her, she fussed over Hermione and they both fussed over Astrum who sat in the middle like a Madame Alexander doll in lavender ruffles and lace. Since they were busy, they directed me to the boy's room.

Draco helped his boys with their bow ties and a final inspection. To my surprise, Lucius tied mine. "Remember Brandon, dignity in public."

Scorpius took me aside. "Abide by the dignity in public rule, and walk chin up, without slouching. If you don't, Grandfather will make you practice for hours. Trust me."

Needless to say, we arrived in style via a flying carriage well before the event began to enjoy appetizers and press relations. All of us dressed in our finest societal outfits. We even had a marching order. Draco and Hermione in front entered arm in arm, followed by their children. The boys flanked Astrum, each one tucking one of her hands in the crook of their arm, just like their father did with their mother. The witches were always on the wizards left arm so he could draw his wand with his right hand to protect her. Red and gold decorated the opulent theater, which reminded me of a picture I had seen of the Hungarian State Theatre. The moment we arrived, Draco and Hermione toured the opera house, alone.

Within the center box seat, the rest of the Malfoy clan gathered in anticipation of the symphony to follow. The adults sat in the back, with the children and I in the front, with Astrum between the two boys. Scorpius gawked at several Quidditch players who attended, while Sev listened to some amateur musicians who provided background music. At one point, several of us thought we heard a witch cry out, but we couldn't tell because of the music. Many of the patrons below socialized below amongst several of the press corp. Astrum sat on the railing, waving and blowing kisses to them once she saw the photographers snapping pictures.

Perturbed, Lucius looked at the spectacle. "Narcissa, you shouldn't let her do that."

"I have an invisible tether on her. Plus, Draco and Hermione allow it. She's charming the press, which can only help the family."

Now Astrum walked on the wide railing, curtseying, making Lucius nervous. "Where are those two?"

"They're making a baby," replied Astrum.

The boys giggled. "Astrum, we need to work on that filter that runs between your brain and your mouth," Sev commented.

"There is no filter," she replied irately. "Stop teasing me, Sev."

"That's the problem," Sev insisted. "You need to have a filter."

"Sev, stop teasing your sister," Lucius ordered. "Astrum, why do you think your father and mother are making a baby?"

"Because when a wizard and a witch kiss in private, they make a baby," she stated.

"Who told you this," Lucius questioned slightly irritated.

"Grandfather, you told me to never reveal my sources."

Immediately Narcissa raised her eyebrow and looked at him, troubled. "What have you been teaching her?"

"Only a smidgen of politics," he smoothly replied. Then he turned to Astrum and said, "En francais."

"A**ïeul! A**ttrapez-moi**!" Excitedly, she jumped into his arms. **Then he sat Astrum in his lap. "I also learned two new words earlier this week but I'm not sure what they mean."

"Tell me your new words and I'll tell you their meaning."

"CuѝΤ and Fϋ©κ!" A Shirley Temple smile crossed her face. Immediately, the boys bent their heads in prayer while Narcissa gasped.

"Astrum, never say those words again," Lucius admonished.

"Are they bad words, like the ava words?" Innocently, her eyes widened while she held her hand to her lips.

"Indeed they will be," he replied restraining fury. "Was your source for those words, the same as the one you learned about babies from?" She nodded. "Who was it?"

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Now, you can tell me your source because it is Grandfather Privilege to know."

The boys concentrated on their prayers even more. "James Potter," she answered. The boys looked up and muttered a silent thank you. "Sometimes, he isn't very nice, even though my brothers tell him he should be."

"Boys, that's very responsible of you to protect your sister. As a reward, during intermission, we will meet some of the musicians and Quidditch players that are here." Promptly, Lucius resumed his conversation with Narcissa. "James Potter is a corruptive influence on the Malfoy children, especially on my Granddaughter. I simply won't tolerate it."

"We don't interfere. It's up to her parents to determine the next steps." Narcissa held her husband's arm to calm him.

"Indeed, so I will speak to Draco later regarding this matter. Until this is resolved to my satisfaction, Potter will know my disappointment. Since he cannot control his children, I will help him determine some helpful punishments since his are ineffectual."

Astrum played the situation well. All the boys had most likely recited vulgar words they learned so they could show off, and Astrum had probably heard them before. To orchestrate her revenge, she chose to repeat the words James said. If he told his parents that all the boys were saying them, he would become the tattle-tale and hence the rest of the boys would hate him. If Astrum told her father what was said, there would be punishment. However, she went to the top and told the one who would take the most severe revenge. Within the pack of three children, that one crafted revenge like a savant because of Lucius' teachings.

Soon after Draco strutted into the booth like he had conquered the world while Hermione looked over-the-moon. "Draco, tomorrow we need to see Potter first thing in the morning. I'll tell you why before we leave."

Beneath a silver halo of curls with her look of wrath, Phurba sat on her Grandfather's lap. Both looked onwards at the stage. Each had wicked gleams in their eyes with the left sides of their mouths tugged into slight smiles. One contemplated revenge while the other savored it. Not only was she his favorite but she was also his protégée in matters of business, language skill and last but not least, revenge. Moreover, if Lucius knew she played him as part of her revenge, he wouldn't be angry, but proud.

"Last year the crisis that I helped the family out with a body snatcher." While you and Leland look at him oddly, he refills both your glasses. "Someone switched souls with Draco. The body snatcher inside Draco's body got him addicted to Somnium ingenium. Sometimes it can take a year for the addiction to pass. Randomly, with only a minute or two to spare, intense pain would overwhelm his senses causing him to pass out. Anyhow, let's get back to the story."

Once the concert ended, Draco stood behind the balcony edge and addressed the press. We noticed him balling his fist rapidly. Scorpius seemed upset. Hermione looked extremely worried so she whispered to Lucius. "The withdrawal is taking him again. We only have moments before he passes out."

"We have to get him out of here without him appearing weak to the press," Lucius whispered.

Immediately, Astrum climbed on the railing and stood next to her father who paused to hug her. "We have to go now because its way past my bedtime and Father has to read me a bedtime story that Mother wrote." After a curtsey, she blew a kiss to the crowd as Draco picked her up.

All of us stepped back and touched the portkey. Lucius ensured that everyone landed safely. Draco set Astrum on the ground just before his father grabbed him and apparated him into the manor. Astrum looked very worried but Hermione comforted her. "Don't worry. Grandfather has a special potion that will help your father."

Lucius didn't have any potion that would help but no one wanted Astrum to fret. After a couple of hours, Draco came into the living room for late tea before retiring to a peaceful sleep. He vowed never to let the withdrawal interfere with his life.

The next morning, Lucius and Draco dashed off to Potter's house. They didn't reveal the punishment that befell James Potter, but no one saw him for a week at the park. After that week, James never harmed one of Astrum's flowers again.

The bartender gave Brandon three shots of vodka which he shared with his guests. "Astrum was Lucius' one weakness. Unfortunately, one of his enemies deduced that."


	4. A Twisted Fate

Chapter 4 A Twisted Fate

A couple of times a week, the children would go to the Ministry with their father. Since I had free time, I frequently joined them. While Astrum flew Tarooj taking files to various departments, the boys would snoop around. Fearing for the children's safety, Lucius enhanced Tarooj's natural defenses to deflect spells cast at it.

Because of Astrum's favored status, she collected various swag from the different departments. Muggle Affairs gave her dolls once they removed the curses that various wizards had place upon them. Curses were almost always placed on expensive dolls like ones by Madame Alexander, a designer doll manufacturer. Astrum explained that they were expensive because they were handcrafted using real children's hair from stylist's clippings.

During the summer, I enjoyed a day with the children at the Ministry. Because it was a Friday, Astrum had a small box for her loot. After we ate in the cafeteria, Tarooj flew back to us. Astrum ran to him and reached into her box. As she did, she yelped.

In a flash, I ran over to see what had happened. For some reason, I had a sinking feeling, and knew every second counted. Once I got to her, I saw an occamy in the box. Occamies are serpents with plush looking silver skin, that look like a stuffed toy. Amongst the rest of her toys, she didn't know any better. Quickly, I constricted the upper part of her arm, since it had bitten her wrist, hoping to stop the poison from entering her system. Because of my unfortunate experience with snakes as a child, I knew what to do. Moments later the boys caught up to me.

Using a black and red bolt of lightning, hand in hand the boys zapped the occamy into oblivion. Since they were Malfoys, they could cast spells at the box. Astrum screamed and cried causing several wizards to draw their wands at me. They thought I had molested the child, but I couldn't let go. If I did or if one of them stopped me, the poison would enter her system and kill her within minutes. To this day, I still hear her cries. "Brandon, why are you hurting me? Please, stop!"

"Hop on Tarooj," Scorpius yelled.

Tarooj's defenses deflected several spells from wizards who thought I was trying to harm her. "Tarooj, to the hospital, pronto!" Once we got there, I told the nurse what had happened, and had the boys take Tarooj to get their Father. Instantly, the nurse put magical leeches on her arm to draw out the poison. For that entire time, I didn't let go. Within a couple of minutes, her family arrived.

For about five minutes, I knew success, but then, Astrum started shaking. A little bit of the toxin had entered her bloodstream. With occamy venom, that's all it takes. The nurse delivered the grim news. "She only has two hours to live. I'm so sorry."

Everyone started sobbing, even Draco. Hermione and the boys crawled in bed next to her. Harry Potter joined the rest of us in the waiting room. Apparently, he and Draco had just been practicing field combat.

Lucius took comfort the only way he knew how. "Did anyone see who did this? I will have revenge."

"No one saw anything. The occamy was in her toy box." Tarooj's defenses only shielded against spells. There was no way to shield him from something physical like someone placing the serpent in her box. Plus, it looked like a toy.

However, Draco took action. "Harry, I want every Auror and all available personnel to research through every medical journal to find a cure! If someone can't research, they better have a damn good reason because I'm the sodding Minister and those are my orders!"

Hermione, Narcissa and the boys stayed with Astrum since she didn't want to be alone. The rest of us researched in the library. With so many wizards and witches researching, there was only one book per person.

Thirty minutes later a couple of librarians and an Auror found a few obscure references. "We have something, but it won't help. An apothecary reported a breakthrough in an anti-venom potion but the formula was never completed, and the notes were destroyed nearly thirty years ago. Even though extensive research has been done, no one has been able to duplicate it."

"No one kept other records?" Draco questioned. "That was during the first war."

"The village where it was developed, Le Sang D'hiver, held no strategic importance. No one thought it would be attacked. However, the night Voldemort died, Death Eaters attacked and destroyed it." The librarian actually started crying once she told him the news.

"Sodding Death Eaters! My daughter's death is because of them! I want to know the names of each and every last one of them! If they're still alive, they won't be for long! Mark my words, they'll feel my wrath!"

From my morbid studies of Death Eaters, I knew who led the attack. When I looked at Lucius, his visage reflected revulsion and remorse so overwhelming, that he looked ill. At that moment, I know he would have given his own life to save Astrum. Quietly, he apparated away.

"In that moment, Lucius and his granddaughter's fate were bound together by tragedy. Not only did his actions kill his grandchild, but they killed his favorite. All of Lucius' family loved him but they all knew of his dark side. For some reason, Astrum saw only the good in him. That's the irony of my story." Leland surreptitiously looks at you because you both knew that already.

"Before we continue, have either of you ever been in a real duel?" You and Leland shake your heads because its not your style. "While reflexes and clever counter-spells can win a duel, most of the time it is raw power. Ever since Lucius began focusing on protecting his family, he became a powerhouse, and now commands ancient Malfoy magic reserved for the head of the family. In fact when we practice duel, he uses a wand that reduces his power by about seventy-five percent, or he might hurt us. Draco is a powerhouse as well, but his reflexes can make up for what he lacks against his father. If they dueled, it might be an even match. Keep that in mind. When all of us practiced, I'll admit that I memorized a lot of counter-spells, but I'm by no means a powerhouse. I'm a weakling compared to most wizards. However, Mother said I was special."

After he finished his tirade, Draco came over to me. "Brandon, from the look on your face and your infallible memory for words, you know who led the attack, don't you?" Slowly, I nodded. "No matter what you tell me, I'm not angry with you, but I want to know. Who attacked that village? Did Voldemort do it before he died?" I shook my head. "Give me a name, please." Once more, I shook my head. Nothing good would come of telling him. "As Minister, I order you to tell me."

"Lucius Malfoy," I mumbled glumly.

As hurt, anger, shame, despondence and regret crossed Draco's face, he stood shaking. Quickly, Harry ushered everyone but me out of the room. "NO! DAMMIT! NO!" Because Draco can wield wandless magic and had lost all control, books flew around the room, while he obliterated even more with black and red lightning that emanated from him. After more ranting, Draco apparated away.

"Do you think he's going to kill his father?"

Solemnly, Harry nodded. "Because of the manor's defenses, and the state he's in, no one can stop him."

Despondently, I went back to pay my respects to Astrum while Draco sought revenge. From her box of swag, I grabbed a doll and a teddy-bear for her to hold. As Hermione held her with tears in her eyes, Astrum shook because of the toxins in her system. With the exception of her father and her grandfather, her entire family surrounded her. I handed her the toys. "Thank you, Brandon. I understand why you held my arm. You were only trying to help." She tried to sit up but her muscles gave out and she fell back. "How long will I be asleep?" Because everyone cried, no one could answer. "I won't be waking up, will I? Where's Father and Grandfather?" I didn't have the stomach to tell her that at that moment, undoubtedly, within the Malfoy home, one was committing patricide.

"Well, I did promise two deaths." Both of you look at him in shock. "While Astrum laid there shaking from the toxin attacking her nerves, dying, she comforted everyone. Not once did she show fear." He wiped a couple of tears from his eyes. "That day has been burned in my memory and not because of my gift."


	5. A Good Daughter

Chapter 5 - A Good Daughter

"There's an old Russian proverb that states that one good daughter is worth seven sons. I just thought you should know that. In reality, Draco did not commit the revenge that desperately burned within him. The events that transpired surprised me. You see when he came into the hospital room to comfort his daughter for a final goodbye, I noticed an odd piece of jewelry around his neck. About ten minutes after he came to the room, and then fifteen minutes after that, time paused for a moment but only I noticed it. One can only imagine the events that happened." Brandon pours a little more wine for you both.

After a fit of rage, Draco apparated to his office to think and be alone. _My Baby Star is dying and my own father destroyed the only means to save her! All these years, I forgave him for the way he treated me. I put his past out of my mind, and so did everyone else. My father was a monster. There was a time he would have killed my children because they were half-bloods, and now his actions have killed one of them._ _My Baby Star is dying. I'm the sodding minister and I can't do a damn thing._ _I need to pull myself together and spend the time she has left comforting her._ Draco wiped the tears from his face.

_No, I AM the sodding minister and I know where and when the potion was lost._ _I've never had any qualms about abusing my power a little, so why not now and a lot? _Quickly, he summoned Boyd, his assistant, who appeared, still saddened by Astrum's plight. "Boyd, I need you to calculate the number of turns I need to spin the Time Turner to get me back to October 28th of the year Voldemort died. Just in case, I'll need you to calculate the number of times to go forward day by day for some different times as well. I don't want to cut it close but I might have to. From each day, give me the calculations for the number of turns I'll need to get back to today. Do as many as you can with several different scenarios in mind."

Boyd and Lester had helped with the research, so they knew the situation. "I'll have those ready in five minutes," he replied. "I have a portkey to some shops in Paris so you can get close to where you need to be."

Immediately, Draco apparated to the Department of Aurors and hastened to their restricted supplies section. The clerk looked up. "Executive privilege," Draco said as he busted in. "I love BDU's." He stuffed several small canteens of Polyjuice potion, stock disguise hair and healing potion into his pockets and grabbed a Time Turner. Instantly, he apparated back to his office where he retrieved the three illusion spheres Pierre had given him years before.

As he left, Boyd handed him the calculations. "Lester verified their accuracy since this is a rush."

"Since I've probably lost my job for doing this, I'll give you both an excellent reference on my way out." Promptly, Draco apparated to the hospital.

Lester turned to Boyd. "We need to make a back-dated paper trail cover up. Don't worry, I have lots of experience doing this."

In the hospital room, Draco looked at the sobbing faces surrounding Astrum. "Everyone, I would like some time alone with my daughter and wife, please."

"When I saw Draco, something strange happened. As I looked at him, I felt an odd sense of an impalpable 'something'. From the books I had studied of magical items, I swore he wore a Time Turner. Have you ever seen one?" You and Leland look at each other and shake your heads. Brandon removes a silver necklace with several circular bands enclosing a timer filled with green sand that matches his eyes. "It looks like this one but gold with white sand." "Can you imagine the events that transpired?"

Solemnly, everyone exited Astrum's hospital room. Gently, Draco wrapped Astrum in a small blanket along with the dolls she clung to. "Hermione, you know where to get the other Time Turner. If I bollucks this up, I know you can fix this. Give me an hour." Before she could object, he quickly kissed her. "Former Death Eater here, so I'm the right wizard for the job. I love you." At the window, he removed the portkey Boyd gave him.

Instantly, Draco touched the portkey and arrived in Paris. With a few jumps, he apparated to the remains of Le Sang D'hiver. In the woods, he commanded the Time Turner back to October 28th. Before heading into the village, he swallowed some polyjuice potion and covered Astrum's silver hair with the blanket he took. "Astrum, stay with me. We're getting a cure, but I need you to speak to the shopkeeper, since I don't speak French. Also, you can't tell anyone our names, because we have traveled back in time. Remember the bedtime stories I told you, about your mother and I and our adventures going back in time?" She nodded. "We must abide by all those rules."

"Oui," she replied.

"Baby Star, you stay with me. Don't fall asleep." Hastily, he walked towards the apothecary. Around him, a minute few wizards and witches amongst many squibs went about their business. The tiny cobblestone village only had a few shops and a cathedral, which all looked to be several hundred years old. _Why did my bastard of a father attack this place? It is mostly squibs. _Within the apothecary, he found a witch who reminded him of a younger McGonagall. "Baby, ask her if she has the potion for an occamy bite."

"Madam, avez-vous la potion pour toute occamy mordre?"

"Non, nous ne recevront pas le dernier ingrédient pour quelques jours de plus. Toutefois, il n'a jamais été testée que nous ne savons pas si cela va marcher."

"She said that they won't receive the last ingredient for a few more days. Also, the potion has never been tested so they don't know if it will work."

Astrum's entire body shook so Draco squeezed her tightly and rubbed her back. "Ask her what the absolute earliest it can be completed is, since we have an emergency."

"Quelle est la valeur absolue plus tôt, il peut être prêt parce que nous avons une situation d'urgence?"

"Il peut être prêts le soir de l'Halloween à six heures du soir."

"She said it can be ready on Halloween at six in the evening."

"That figures. Tell her thank you and we will see her then." Draco felt his baby girl trembling and nearly sobbed. _I'm cutting it close but the attack won't occur until 7:30, nightfall._

"Vous remercier. Vous et nous verrons ensuite vous." Astrum spoke to the witch as instructed.

Hurriedly, Draco went back to the woods. On the parchment from Boyd were the calculations for Halloween at six in the evening, assuming he spent one hour in the village just now. "Boyd, I could kiss you right now."

After another spin of the Time Turner, he arrived precisely when he meant to. "Astrum, stay with me." He bounced her slightly to make sure she stayed awake. Within the apothecary, he encountered the same witch as before. "Ask her if the potion is ready."

"La potion est prête?"

"Oui," she replied as she ushered them to a back room.

"Nous n'avons pas encore testé, mais quatre hirondelles devrait fonctionner. Si cela fonctionne, elle aura au moins une semaine de récupération où elle aura l'expérience des tremblements." She handed Draco a small glass of bright red thick potion.

"They haven't tested it yet but four swallows should work. If it works, I'll have at least one week of recovery and experience tremors."

Draco sat Astrum in a chair in the small backroom. "Drink this. Whatever happens, please be brave?"

Without complaint, she drank it but it made her feel dizzy. "Father, hold me."

Draco held her and sat in the corner and waited. If it didn't work, he still had time for the apothecary to correct the formula. "Astrum, please stay with Father. After your brothers were born, your mother and I wanted a baby girl so much that I used magic to ensure we had you. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect daughter. Even though I'm your father, I have to schedule time with you because everyone else wants to spend time with you."

Wearily, she looked at him and smiled. "I can skip jogging with mum one day a week and box with you in the morning, like my brothers do."

"I would like that." _That'll come in handy when she starts dating. _"You're my Baby Star and you always will be, no matter how old you are. I love you so much." She hugged him and gave him a magic kiss on his cheek. Afterwards, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Baby, is it working?"

"I don't know. I feel really tired." Then, she went limp.

"Astrum," he pleaded. Suddenly, pain seized him from the withdrawal to the Somnium ingenium that his former body snatcher addicted him to. Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Please let me know what you think. Can anyone guess what is so special about Brandon?


	6. Déjà Vu

Chapter 6 Déjà Vu

When Astrum awoke, Father held her, fast asleep. "Father, wake up." She shook him several times and tried her magical kisses. "This must be the deep sleep that you need the magic potion to wake up from. Only Grandfather knows about that potion. Maybe the nice witch who gave me the occamy potion knows about it?" Looking up at the shelves, she saw several potions but didn't know which one to use. Plus, they were out of her reach. Outside, she heard a lot of noise. Astrum knew she had to get help. As she stood looking around, her legs collapsed beneath her while her back hurt a little.

"I'll get help, but I will use the polyjuice potion, like you and mum used in the stories you told me. I'll take this canteen, since you haven't used it." _I need a piece of hair from my target. _She remembered that the Madame Alexander doll used real children's hair and that the dolls were crafted to look like the children the hair was taken from. Using some of that doll hair in the potion, she swallowed some of it. "This tastes yucky."

Carefully, she placed the doll in her father's arm. "This is so you know what I look like." However, she grabbed her purple teddy. "Since I don't like loud noises, I'm taking Bibo so he can give me courage." Despite her shaking hands, she covered Father with her blanket. "This is so no one sees you, since you're back to normal. I know to not let anyone know about who we are. I promise not to. Don't worry, I'll save you because I can do missions just like you and mum do. Now you stay here and I'll be back."

Outside, her eyes burned from the smoke. Loud noises including screams filled the air while green bolts of light shot in the sky. Astrum knew those were bad. Several times her legs gave away. The more she walked the more her back hurt but she had a task to complete. Since she couldn't see very well, she tried to listen to see if she heard the nice witch from the apothecary. Maybe she could help?

Instead, she heard another voice: Grandfather. She knew she couldn't let him know who she was, but she had enough polyjuice potion to last awhile. In between running and falling she spotted him. Despite the fact that at times people feared Grandfather, he wouldn't hurt her or any of her friends. Now that she looked different, he still wouldn't hurt her. She just knew it. As soon as she got to him, she grabbed on to his leg tightly.

"Que faites-vous ici enfant," he asked.

She knew to only speak French to him since they were in France. This would keep her identity a secret.

"Right now, I can't see very well because the smoke hurts my eyes. Because I'm sick, I can't walk very well. My father won't wake up, even though I shook him. Can you get me a potion that will help?" Astrum looked at the tall pointy hood and mask. _Is he celebrating Halloween?_ "Why are you wearing a hood and mask?"

"I wear these because I need to. What is your name?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone my name or I'll get in trouble. Also, I must be very brave like my father told me."

"You are very brave." _I wonder why he's aiming his wand at me. I can see in his eyes that he wouldn't hurt me, even though he doesn't know who I am._ "Close your eyes," he ordered.

Little did Lucius realize that he had attacked a village of Sang Juene, vampire kin. One of whom was bound to the land. When blood spilled on the city where Pierre Dubois was born, it called to him, becoming so loud, he couldn't ignore it. In mist form, Pierre blended into the smoke surrounding them. _This is the leader, Lucius Malfoy. Always leave the leader for last. I won't let him hurt the child._

"If I close my eyes, I won't be able to find my father." Sporadically, green bolts of light shot through the smoke. Astrum watched with worry. "Those are bad. I don't want the green light to hit me." _No matter what, Grandfather always takes care of me_. "I know you won't let the green light hit me."

"I promise on my family's honor the green light won't hit you. My cloak will protect you, but you must stay quiet until I tell you to talk."

Unobserved, Pierre watched Lucius carry the girl on his back beneath his cape. _Since he showed mercy, I will as well; but I am weakening by the second and need to leave now._

Beneath Grandfather's cape, Astrum heard a man's voice. "We're almost done. Have you seen any more rebels?"

"No, I think we've handled the situation quite admirably." Astrum wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Grandfather, giving him a hug.

"Lord Voldemort will be most pleased," he replied as he walked away.

Grandfather kept walking until a man yelled at him. "Stop!"

_Grandfather would keep her safe from that man too._ "What is it?"

"Several of our own have been killed very recently. Claws ripped through their throats, so it appears. They didn't even get a chance to scream. We suspect a werewolf, but no one has seen anything at all. Be careful!"

"But it's not a full moon. Maybe a rebel is using a spell we haven't heard of." Using a casual tug, Lucius closed his cape more. "I will be very careful. Thank you." Grandfather walked some more. "You may get down now."

Quietly, she climbed down, but her wobbly legs gave way and she fell. "I'm sorry." _My arms and legs aren't working right and my back still hurts._

"Once I finish here, you can take a nice bath and I'll get you a pretty new dress." Caringly, he brushed the dirt from off her and pointed inside the foxhole. "Hide in here until I come get you. Do not come out for any reason." He squeezed her cheek. "You are the bravest little girl I've ever met."

"Thank you, but what about my father? If you give me a potion, I'll find him and wake him up."

"We will discuss the matter later. In the meantime, you wait here until I get you."

"As long as you promise to come back," she replied as she curled up out of sight.

"I promise."

"I'll take a nap with Bibo while I wait." She smiled and waved goodbye.

When Draco awoke, Astrum's blanket covered his head and torso. Apparently, Astrum had placed her doll in his arms. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he had reverted. The dark mark on his arm which reappeared the moment he arrived now moved. For future use, he pocketed the empty glass of potion. "Astrum, where are you?" As he looked around, he noticed the second canteen of polyjuice potion missing and the little teddy bear she carried. Then he noticed a chunk of hair missing from the doll, real human hair. _My intelligent, loving little girl went to get help._ _Bollucks!_

Using all his heightened senses to avoid everyone, Draco ducked out of the apothecary through the back door, just as he heard the front of it being destroyed. Outside, he heard moaning and destruction, smelled burning buildings and flesh, and saw bolts of light and a puddle of blood at his feet. At the beginning of the trail of blood, a Death Eater lay dead with his throat slashed, apparently by claws: Pierre. Draco whisked his wand, stripping the Death Eater and using that disguise to hide his identity. _I probably look exactly like my father did at this time._ _If a Death Eater harms my little girl, what Pierre did will seem kind. Hopefully, Pierre won't slash my throat by mistake._

Covertly, he went into a general store and grabbed some noise makers and set them off as a distraction. Now he could search for Astrum unencumbered. Because she used polyjuice potion, he couldn't track her using his sense of smell - or could he? In the hospital, she held the doll and the teddy bear so he tracked the teddy bear. After zipping around, the scent focused itself at a point outside of the battleground. In a fox hole, he found Astrum napping with her teddy. _Thank you, Pierre._ "Astrum, come out." In his peripheral vision, he saw another Death Eater approach as Astrum emerged from her hiding place. _I want to kill him so badly._ _Don't interfere with the timeline. Let the events unfold as they should._ Quickly, he threw one of the illusion spheres he brought.

"Father, I love you. I'm so glad you're awake."

"I love you too, baby." As he hugged her, tremors shook her body. Swiftly, he strode back into the woods and threw another illusion sphere in case anyone saw him or if Crabbe kept watching.

In the woods, they returned to the present. Draco directly portkeyed to Malfoy Manor. Immediately, he used the Floo to notify the family, who in turn, rushed home.

As soon as she arrived, Hermione rushed in and hugged her daughter and husband. The rest of the family followed suit.

"She has a week or so of recovery where she'll experience tremors." Draco gave his daughter another hug and kiss.

After everyone fussed over her for a bit, Astrum insisted upon bathing. While she did, with her mother and grandmother's help, Draco used a portkey given to him by an old friend.

At Pierre's home in Toulouse, Draco went to a large rose bush in the front lawn and spilt a few drops of blood in the soil. The blood on Pierre's native soil that he had imported to Toulouse, called to him. A few moments later, the door opened and Pierre stood wearing his silk pajamas looking quite tired. "Why is it always during the day?" Immediately, Draco hugged Pierre. "Nice to see you as well, Draco."

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life." Though Draco never showed his emotions to anyone but family, he couldn't control himself now.

"You're welcome," he said as he patted Draco's back. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and you're still hugging me. I'm feeling uncomfortable now."

"During the first war, at Le Sang D'hiver, to make the long story short, you put a little girl with black hair into a fox hole for safety." Draco held up the doll she used. "That was my daughter."

"I didn't do that, I believe your father did. Despite a clear warning, your father led a group of Death Eaters and attacked the village I was born in. Following protocol, I killed several of my enemies, and saved the leader for last. When I found your father, a little girl with black hair clung to him. He hid her beneath his cape. Afterwards, I left because I grew weak."

"She didn't reveal her identity to him, did she?"

"During the time I was there, no. Later, possibly."

"Thank you, Pierre. I need to return home now."

Without delay, Draco went back to the manor, and to his father's study, which he found empty. Within, he saw an open drawer. On the top, he found a charred piece of purple teddy bear. Tears of joy streamed in Draco's eyes. His father truly saved his daughter, and possibly never knew he had. _I forgave Father because he had changed, but I never asked about the past, because I couldn't bear the fact that he was a monster like Voldemort. But he wasn't. During battle, he risked his life to save a little girl._

Draco took the piece of teddy-bear and rushed to Astrum's room. Everyone fussed over her, including his sons. "Everyone, I need to speak to Astrum alone for a moment."

After they left, Astrum looked at him and smiled. "Where's Grandfather? I was a good girl and didn't tell him who I was."

Gently, he brushed her hair back. "You swear you never revealed your identity?" Astrum nodded. "How did you know he would help you, since he didn't know who you were?"

"I just knew he would help. He would never hurt a child. I also know that he loves us all very much. If anyone ever hurt us, he would hurt them much worse." Her eyes revealed absolute faith.

"That he would. I'll get him for you."

Draco stood in the doorway of his parent's room, watching his father pack. Never in his life had he been so happy to see his father or loved him more. Dirty tears dripped from his jaw line. "It was you," he said.

"Yes, it was me who attacked that village. I ruined the only chance to save Astrum's life. Take your revenge. You deserve to." Gloomily, Lucius sat on the edge of the bed.

"No Father, you saved her." Draco handed the charred bit of cloth to his father and hugged him in the tightest hug ever. "I used a Time Turner and polyjuice potion to get the cure. I had a withdrawal and passed out, so she used the polyjuice potion to get help. She plucked some of her doll's hair." Draco held it up. "When I came to, I found her in a fox hole and brought her home."

"She was the little French girl!" Lucius said incredulously. He sat stunned and wiped a tear from his eye. "I thought that little girl had been killed. Crabbe saw her die and burn."

"He probably thought I was you beneath the mask. In order to keep the timeline in tact, I used vampiric illusion spheres so everyone who saw me, would see what they wanted to. Thank you for saving her. She keeps asking for you."

Lucius still sat there not fighting his son's prolonged hug. "You once told me about karma and how it came back three fold. Every time I tried to do something good, karma never came back at me. I think it just came back a thousand fold." His father regained his composure. "I would like to see Astrum now."

"She's in bed resting. For about a week or so, she'll suffer from severe tremors as her nerves repair themselves. We will be arranging our schedules so one of us can be with her at all times."

"You don't need to. As head of the family, I will care for her."

As Astrum ate her ham and cheese sandwich alone, she heard her grandfather in the hall. When he came in, she stood up and stretched out her arms. She knew Grandfather would catch her if she fell. "Großvater**!" **

**Grandfather gave her the tightest, longest hug ever, but he had closed the door so no one would see. "I love you Astrum."**

**"I love you too. Don't cry." Using her pajama sleeve, she dabbed the tears in his eyes. "Because I didn't mess with the timeline, everything turned out for the best."**

**"Indeed it did." Then he sat her in her bed and put her tray in her lap. "During your recovery, I'll be taking care of you."**

**"But you have your business meetings," she countered.**

**"I'll be rearranging them." He held her drink and straw for her while she sipped. **

**"While I recover will you teach me more German, and more about politics?" He nodded. "I'm looking forward to veiled threats, since that's how Father gets things done sometimes."**

**Lucius laughed at her insight. "Indeed he does. He learned from me as well. No matter what anyone tells you, all politics are dirty." Lucius loved all his grandchildren and knew they would all be powerful and resourceful. Now that the boys could wield magic, they ask him to teach them spells. However, Astrum asked him to teach her politics, business and languages, since she was to young to brandish magic. Astrum, the most loving, but most manipulative of them all, made him so proud. "Astrum, I'm going to tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone." Surreptitiously, he unwrapped a gourmet Belgian chocolate truffle he snuck in for her. She nodded. "You're my favorite."**

**"I'll tell you a secret that you can't ever tell anyone." Smiling sweetly, she broke the truffle in half and offered it to him. "You're mine."**

**Brandon pours you some more wine. "For a week, Lucius Malfoy played nursemaid for Astrum during her recovery. The Ministry launched an investigation, but because of the magic Tarooj exerted, they couldn't do a reading on who placed the occamy in Astrum's box, and there were no witnesses to the act. In the end, because of the paper trail Boyd and Lester created, Draco appeared to have done nothing wrong. However, they needed to come up with the antidote for the occamy bite. The paper trail alluded that research had been initiated prior but because of the situation, had been rushed, making it not appear as an abuse of power."**

**In the lab, Team Malfoy analyzed the remains of the potion from the glass Draco brought back. They figured out most of the ingredients but one: the main one. After pondering for a bit, Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Aren't the Sang Juene immune to diseases and most poisons? Their blood would have been available to an apothecary in that village."**

**Draco smiled. "Let's siphon the French plonker." **

Team Malfoy produced the potion for an occamy bite, and dedicated it to the victims of Le Sang D'hiver. They make it for free and distribute it throughout various hospitals around the world. The process is a little slow because they can only siphon so much blood. The main ingredient remains secret to protect the Sang Juene. Not only was it a charitable move, but a politically savvy one as well. Anyone questioning the events which had happened, would only look bad in the end. Of course, Lucius felt the need for a little revenge.

**Prisoner 1182, Crabbe, sat in his prison cell rotting, when a knock on the door interrupted his solitary mumbling. Lucius Malfoy, wearing all his extravagant civilian regalia, entered and looked at him coolly. Par normale, they had removed Lucius' wand before allowing him to enter. "Wand-less once more," Crabbe said with a snicker.**

**Stoically, Lucius stared at him as a sword appeared out of thin air. Swiftly, the hilt slammed into Crabbe's stomach several times before it whipped across his jaw. "That is for calling my grandchild a mongrel." Abruptly, Lucius turned and left.**

**Doubled over in pain, Crabbe wondered how Lucius could have known about the mumblings of a prisoner alone in his cell.**

"I know, I promised two deaths but those are still coming and so is my revenge which will horrify you." You see Brandon smirk as he sips some more wine.


End file.
